


Своя стая

by Leytenator



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Написано по заявке с ТВ-феста "Стайлз друид. Для того чтобы он стал эмисаром стаи на заключающей стадии обучения ему надо укрепить связь с каждым из оборотней и сплотить стаю. Единого рецепта среди друидов для этого не существует".





	Своя стая

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн - самый конец 3 сезона.

Чабрец горчит, и главное — не путать его с полынью, а то можно и отравиться.  
Дитон растирает все травы в мелкую труху, на вид и не отличишь друг от друга, и Стайлз дает себе слово оставлять их в первозданном виде даже сухими, после того, как он... Как все изменится.  
Стайлз трясет банки с плотно завинченными крышками — эй, док, гляди, у меня маракасы! — стараясь всмотреться в совершенно неотличимую бурую смесь в каждой, вслушаться в ее шелест, чтобы узнать хотя бы на слух.  
Сегодня у него нет обоняния, поэтому лучше определиться сейчас, чем спустя пару минут, когда Дитон разрешит откупорить банки и попробовать на вкус.  
Завтра у него не будет вкуса.  
Послезавтра — зрения.  
Ты ценишь только то, что успел потерять и оплакать, скорбь — лучшая из всех учителей, скорбь и память, которую раз за разом пытаешься воскресить.  
В первый раз это было действительно страшно, Стайлз помнит мерзкую дрожь в коленях, холодные капли пота на спине, налипшие на лоб отросшие волосы. В первую секунду он думает, что надо было быть последним дебилом, чтобы решить отращивать их — ну как же, юный падаван, ты познаешь Силу, у всех взрослых джедаев патлы до плеч. Ну, ладно, не у всех. У тех, кто тебе нравится.  
Во вторую секунду он орет, роняя банку, и не слышит ни собственного крика, ни звона стекла, ни шагов Дитона.  
— Это навсегда? — шепчет Стайлз одними губами, и за ту долгую минуту, что Дитон молчит, глядя на него с жалостью и сожалением, он успевает распрощаться не только со слухом — вообще со всем.  
Дитон беззвучно вздыхает, наливает в стакан минералку и добавляет пару маслянисто-желтых капель из темного пузырька.  
— Нет, конечно, — говорит он и хлопает Стайлза по спине, пока тот давится водой и вопросами. — Просто для того, чтобы понять и оценить все свои возможности, надо их лишиться. Хотя бы на время. Поверь мне, у нас с тобой их не меньше, чем у оборотней. Если бы я тебя предупредил, эффекта бы не было.  
Он забирает у Стайлза стакан и снова наполняет его до краев, втискивает в дрожащие пальцы.  
— Охренеть, — бормочет Стайлз и отпивает, потом спохватывается: — Спасибо. Осколки я уберу. И лужу тоже, бьюсь об заклад, я намочил сейчас штаны. Нет? — Он смотрит на пол. — Да я супер-крутой!  
— Ты — подросток с шилом в заднице. Впрочем, раз уж ты сумел уговорить меня взять тебя в ученики, то с тобой не все потеряно. Допивай и начинай уборку. Завтра пойдем в лес за боярышником, ты уничтожил половину запасов.  
Боярышник — для сердца, вербена — для кожи и нервов, хвощ — для желудка.  
— Будь проклят тот день, когда я разрешил тебе хозяйничать на кухне, — бурчит отец, разглядывая блестящие бока банок и пузырьков в настенном шкафчике.  
Стайлз собирает свои запасы, свои рецепты, свои средства от и для болезней.  
С последними — сложнее.   
— Прежде чем я научу тебя отнимать чью-то жизнь, ты должен знать все способы борьбы со смертью. Все, что в наших силах.  
Стайлз учится прощать.  
В самом деле, что толку лечить какого-то мудака и ублюдка, которому ты от всей души желаешь свернуть шею? Пустой перевод лекарства, сил и времени.  
— Если бы я был твоим преподавателем, ты остался бы на второй год, — шипит Питер, стискивая зубы, чтобы не завыть. Стайлз смотрит на незатягивающуюся рваную рану на его бедре, покрытую запекшейся черной коркой.  
— Если ты скажешь, что это и кто тебя ударил, лечить будет куда проще.  
— Не твое дело, — рычит Питер, выгибаясь дугой на металлическом столе, и, судя по тому, как звенит воздух, вмиг ставший пустым и гулким без его язвительного красноречия, все на самом деле плохо.  
Стайлз ухмыляется и смотрит на его искаженное гримасой лицо.  
— Черт тебя дери, ты будешь меня лечить? Где Дитон? Почему он не едет?  
— Я же не частным врачом хочу стать, а советником, — улыбается Стайлз. — Могу дать совет — хорошенько подумать о своем поведении. Ну, еще можно об эпитафии. Ты хочешь цитату из Шекспира или Фредди Меркьюри на надгробии?  
Питер воет, показывая клыки, и Стайлз отскакивает от него, крепко сжимая в руках банку с мазью.  
— Не дождешься, сопляк! Слышишь меня? Я подыхал уже дважды, я чувствовал запах собственного горелого мяса, я гнил в земле, я не сдохну, ты понял меня?  
У Питера бледное лицо, покрытое потом. Он прикрывает глаза и тяжело, хрипло дышит.  
Нельзя убивать, пока не научишься спасать от смерти.  
Стайлз вздыхает и наклоняется над раной, втягивает ноздрями воздух. Сладковатый запах. Он знает этот яд.  
Так пахнет страх.  
Через час Питер хромает к выходу из клиники, оборачивается у самых дверей и растягивает губы в кривой, чуть дрожащей усмешке.  
— Ну. Говори. Что я тебе должен за эту услугу?  
Стайлз пожимает плечами.  
— Ничего. — Удивление в чужих глазах его даже забавляет. — Я же сказал — если бы я хотел получать какую-то выгоду, то стал бы частным врачом. Мне это не нужно.  
— Что нужно? — Питер нетерпеливо облизывает губы.  
— Просто скажи мне «спасибо». Бьюсь об заклад, я буду первым, кто услышит от тебя это слово. Люблю сенсации, знаешь ли.  
Питер запрокидывает голову и смеется.   
Замолчав, достает из кармана платок и отирает пот со лба, кивает и выходит, прикрыв за собой дверь. Стайлз подходит к окну и смотрит, как тот с трудом садится в машину, поворачивает голову и что-то говорит.  
Он чувствует, как пальцы, которыми он наносил мазь, на мгновение лижет шершавым языком тепло.  
Стайлз учится отпускать.  
— От тебя странно пахнет, — морщится Лидия, падая рядом с ним на скамью, и демонстративно отодвигается. — От всей души советую сменить парфюм, поверь мне, Стайлз, девочки вряд ли оценят.   
— О, я знаю, что оценит одна конкретная особа! Правда, пришлось купить какие-то дурацкие духи и вылить их, чтобы найти подходящий флакон, но, уверен, ей понравится.  
— Ты вылил Живанши? Стайлз! Нет, я всегда знала, что ты чокнутый! Ты в самом деле их вылил?  
— Нет, конечно, глупая. Это от мамы остался. Не смотри такими глазами, базедову болезнь я еще не умею лечить. Ай! Ушибы умею, но бить-то меня зачем?  
— Что ты туда налил? — Лидия хмурится, разглядывая темную жидкость на просвет.  
— «Отвязное пойло», как тебе названьице, а? Сам придумал. Шучу! «Сладкие сны», честное слово, только больше меня не бей! Что ты носишь в своей сумочке, Лидия, в самом деле, тесак? — Стайлз трет затылок и качает головой. — Вот она, человеческая благодарность. Точнее, нечеловеческая. Две капли на стакан, Лидия, всего две капли, и некая особа будет спать до самого утра и забудет об этом беспокойном выражении лица. И нездоровом цвете. Если, конечно, не запустит мне этим флаконом в голову. Осторожно, там крышка неплотно...  
— Мне нравится, как пахнет. Лугом. И цветами. В самом деле, пора привыкать высыпаться, Джексон скоро прилетит и не будет этой адской дыры в девять часов, о, если бы ты знал, как я устала из-за его звонков!  
— Который сейчас час в Англии? — спрашивает Стайлз, роясь в ее сумке.  
— На девять часов больше, я же говорю... Стайлз, верни телефон немедленно! Не смей убегать!  
— Эй, Джексон! Привет, чувак! Что? Спишь? Отлично, просто блеск! Что? А вот и нихрена, для того, чтобы оторвать мне руки и засунуть в зад, нужно сначала прилететь, а потом поймать меня. Так, спокойно, спокойно! Нет, я не тебе, я Лидии. Ну, и тебе тоже. В общем, заткнись и послушай меня всего пару минут. Джексон, если она будет из-за тебя плакать, я оторву руки тебе. А потом голову, и куда я ее засуну — будет приятным сюрпризом. Ты понял меня? Все, спокойной ночи, не забудь попить теплого молочка!  
Лидия сидит на скамейке, поджав губы и не глядя на него.  
— Я даже не буду спрашивать, что ты успел ему наговорить.  
— Что если он обидит одну особу, то некто Стайлз устроит ему веселую жизнь. Правда, недолгую.  
— Ну что за чушь ты несешь! — Лидия отбирает у него телефон, поднимается и окидывает гневным взглядом.  
— Вот так и говори людям правду, — вздыхает Стайлз, глядя в ее удаляющуюся спину. Через пару десятков шагов Лидия оглядывается — Стайлз может разглядеть, как она закатывает глаза, — а потом улыбается, машет ему рукой и кричит что-то неразборчивое.  
Пальцы, которыми он сжимал трубку минуту назад, горят огнем.  
Стайлз улыбается пустым воротам школы.  
Ему легко и немного больно.  
Стайлз учится причинять боль — и тому, что она лечит.  
— Приятель, иногда мне кажется, что у тебя с мозгами немного... — Скотт качает головой и замедляет шаг, поворачивается к нему, замирая посреди небольшой поляны. Все рано или поздно возвращается на круги своя, думает Стайлз, все началось здесь — ночь, мокрая листва, потерянный ингалятор, свет габаритных огней, азарт, страх.  
— Чувак, я умер и воскрес, а потом в меня вселился злой дух, а потом меня стало двое, но второй я все же сдох, правда, прикончив перед этим половину города. Как ты думаешь, у меня когда-нибудь будет все в полном порядке с башкой?  
Скотт вздыхает и пинает камень, открывает было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, снова вздыхает и машет рукой.  
— Я работаю над этим! — частит Стайлз. — Дитон говорит, что я делаю успехи! Правда, Скотт, эй, ну посмотри на меня, я не так безнадежен, как тебе кажется. Этап с книгами и картами мы прошли за каких-то три месяца, у меня чуть глаза не вытекли, но я же справился! Ну да, практика дается чуть труднее, но Дитон говорит, это дело наживное, к тому же, у него есть свои хитрости, про которые нигде не написано, а из него приходится все вытягивать клещами...  
— Это Дитон посоветовал тебе отправить Айзеку сообщение? — Скотт хмурится и подходит ближе. — Стайлз, ну признайся, ты нанюхался какой-то дряни у него в клинике?  
— У меня не было денег, чтобы позвонить! — Стайлз вскидывает ладони в защитном жесте и глупо хихикает. — Блин, Скотт, день, когда ты посмотришь «Звездные войны», я буду отмечать как второй день рождения. С тобой даже не пошутишь про Силу и ее применение.  
— Перевязанная ленточкой ручка от холодильника? Серьезно? Я даже не спрашиваю, где ты сделал фото.  
— Скотт...  
— Это была очень, очень плохая шутка. — Скотт смотрит на него, Стайлз видит красноватый отсвет в его глазах и медленно делает шаг назад. Под подошвами кроссовок шуршит листва. Стайлз думает, что если попятиться еще немного, то можно провалиться в пропасть. — Знаешь, мне кажется, что ты временами просто смеешься над нами всеми, наблюдаешь и ржешь. После того, что случилось с Айзеком, после того, что он потерял...   
— Скотт, мы правда говорим сейчас об Айзеке? — Стайлз облизывает губы, задерживает дыхание и идет вперед.  
Ты ценишь только то, что успел потерять. Нельзя бояться.  
— Что он тебе ответил? — Скотт не смотрит ему в лицо. — Послал? Пообещал набить морду? Не уверен, что стану тебя спасать и на этот раз.  
— Он меня поблагодарил, Скотт. За то, что напомнил ему, что любую дверь можно открыть. Есть такая штука — метафора. Образ. Эй, Скотт, посмотри на меня. Черт с ним, с Айзеком, просто поговори со мной.  
— Я не хочу ни с кем разговаривать! — орет Скотт, и его лицо кривится, словно он вот-вот расплачется. Вместо того, чтобы зарыдать, он рычит и лупит кулаком ствол ближайшего дерева.  
— Скотт, поговори со мной. Я твой друг, и, что бы ты ни думал, я буду им всегда. Я могу тебя понять.  
— Меня никто ничерта не сможет понять! — Скотт отталкивает ладонь, которую Стайлз пытается опустить ему на плечо. — Я не хочу ни с кем разговаривать, я просто хочу, чтобы все было нормально! Чтобы никто больше не умирал!  
— Люди умирают. — Стайлз подходит к нему и кладет руку на шею, прислоняется лбом ко лбу. — Умирали и будут умирать. У нас не получится спасти всех, Скотт, но мы можем продолжать стараться...  
— Мне не нужны все, придурок! — Скотт ощеривает клыки и отталкивает его, но Стайлз держит крепко. Они катятся кубарем по покрытой листвой земле, Стайлз орет, напоровшись виском на камень, зажмуривает глаза, цепляется за Скотта, прижимает к себе, крепко, еще крепче, не обращая внимания на тычки. — Мне нужна Эллисон! Да лучше бы я сдох вместо нее!  
— А мне нужен ты, — тихо говорит Стайлз, обхватывая его руками и ногами, и Скотт замолкает, нависает над ним, тяжело дыша. Стайлз смотрит, поражаясь в который раз — как в первый — плавному переходу линий его лица. Вот сглаживаются надбровные дуги, исчезает шерсть со щек, выравнивается нос. — Ты нужен мне живой. И не только мне. Слушай, Скотт, если бы ты пришел и спросил: «Чувак, что мне делать? Могу умереть я, а может — девушка, которую я люблю больше жизни. Я хочу умереть за нее», — я бы ответил: «Делай так, как считаешь нужным. И присмотри мне там комфортабельное облачко с джакузи и вай-фаем». Но выбора не было. Ты жив. И ты должен жить, чтобы она знала, какой ты сильный. Что ты не зря выжил. Ты нужен здесь, Скотт. Своей маме, отцу, друзьям. Малии, которую ты спас, которая без тебя не справится. Кире. Мне.  
Скотт утыкается лбом ему в плечо. Стайлз медленно разжимает сведенные пальцы и гладит его дрожащую спину.  
Когда они выходят из леса к машине и Стайлз кладет ладони на руль, они полыхают огнем.  
Стайлз учится учить.  
— Я все равно тебя слышу, — бубнит он в подушку и приподнимает край одеяла. — Спасибо, что не сломала окно на этот раз. И не поцарапала раму. В холодильнике сэндвичи с индейкой. И да, когда я попытался узнать, не продают ли где свежую оленину, меня чуть не сцапали за браконьерство. Думали, я ее собрался толкать, ха. Ну, ты ложишься или нет? Может, сегодня поговорим?  
Он поднимает голову и смотрит на темный силуэт у окна.  
— Эй, я не причиню тебе вред. Тогда это был не я, ты же знаешь. Того типа больше нет, просто поверь мне, я никогда в жизни не сделаю тебе ничего плохого. Ты же переломишь меня пополам одной левой, Малия, чего ты боишься?  
— Что я причиню вред тебе, — тихо говорит она, и ее голос дрожит как у самой обычной девчонки.  
— Слушай, я чертовски отощал за те безумные деньки и вряд ли отожрусь в ближайшее время. — Стайлз стонет и садится на кровати. — Ладно, прямые намеки — следующая тема нашего занятия. Я чертовски мерзну, и если ты не закроешь окно и не залезешь под одеяло сейчас же, то я подхвачу воспаление легких и сдохну. В страшных мучениях. Ты слышала, как хрипит Дарт Вейдер?  
— Кто?  
Стайлз падает на подушку.  
— Ты определенно найдешь общий язык со Скоттом.  
Малия утыкается носом ему в плечо, горячая, пахнущая лесом и совсем немного — кровью.  
— Правда? — тихо спрашивает она, и Стайлз кивает, глядя в потолок. Веки смежаются, и чернота медленно расцвечивается светящимися знаками и узорами.  
— Ты ни в чем не виновата. Уж поверь, я-то понимаю тебя лучше, чем кто-нибудь другой. С тем, что случилось, ничего не поделаешь, прошлое не изменить, бла-бла-бла и все пафосные вещи, которые говорят в такие моменты. Ты и в самом деле не сможешь никого вернуть. Но теперь у тебя есть мы, я и Скотт, и еще куча народу, которые помогут тебе это контролировать. Быть учителем клево, можно безнаказанно подливать всем в питье разную отраву и заставлять отмывать банки после сушеной требухи... М-м-м, не бери в голову. Ты спишь? Малия?  
Он сжимает обхватывающую его поперек груди руку и чувствует, как от пальцев расходится тепло.  
Стайлз учится любить.  
— Какая она была? — спрашивает он, откидываясь назад и прислоняясь спиной к стене.  
Дитон хмыкает и устраивается удобнее на полу рядом с ним, вытягивает ноги, делает щедрый глоток пива. Косится на ладонь Стайлза, тянущуюся к банке.  
— Ладно, но только сегодня и только одну, — вздыхает он, прикрывая глаза. — Она... Она была красивая. Очень. Самая красивая в мире женщина из всех, что я видел. Я был мальчишка, старше тебя, конечно, но не так, чтобы намного. Мозгов у меня точно было меньше, чем следовало, и терпения тоже. Правда, терпению я научился. Рядом с ней было сложно не учиться.  
Стайлз отпивает пиво и молча ждет, пока Дитон сходит за еще одной банкой к холодильнику и вернется обратно. Он думает о том, что надо заварить зверобоя или душицы: Дитон плохо переносит алкоголь и редко пьет, поэтому назавтра наверняка будет мучиться головной болью.  
Тот смотрит на него и улыбается, как будто может читать мысли. По правде говоря, Стайлз до сих пор не уверен, что тому под силу, а что — нет.  
— Если ты думаешь, что я всегда мечтал стать советником стаи, то ошибаешься. Я хотел стать квотербеком. — Стайлз прыскает и обливается пивом, закашлявшись. Дитон ухмыляется. — Ну, знаешь ли, в двадцать лет эта идея не казалась мне такой уж смешной. А потом я познакомился с ней. С Талией. И она перевернула мой мир, взяла и поставила его с ног на голову. Знаешь, как долго я просил ее сделать меня таким же?  
— Почему она отказала? — тихо спрашивает Стайлз, и Дитон пожимает плечами.  
— У нее всегда были на все свои причины. И если она и озвучивала мне их, то только одну из десятка. Позже я понял. Укус — это то, что ты должен получить не только по своей воле, но и для себя. Только ради самого себя, а не кого-то еще.  
— Я понимаю, — шепчет Стайлз. Дитон кивает:  
— Поэтому я и согласился тебя учить. Ты хочешь помогать, но не хочешь терять себя. Я такой же, и был таким же, хоть и не понимал тогда этого, обижался на отказы Талии. Я стал искать способы быть полезным. Быть близким. Я стал учиться, хотя в моем возрасте было смешно уже начинать. Друиды, в самом деле... — он прикрывает глаза и улыбается. — Все закончилось тем, что у нее просто не оказалось выбора. На какой бы вопрос ей ни требовался ответ — он был у меня. Какой бы совет ни был нужен — я мог его дать. Ей ничего не оставалось, как сделать меня советником. — Он смеется и качает головой. Открывает глаза и смотрит на Стайлза. — Почему это надо тебе? Не просто друид, но нечто большее?  
— Я такой же, как и ты. Так часто даю друзьям советы, что у них просто не осталось выбора, кроме как разрешить мне это делать на законных основаниях, не боясь схлопотать по шее всякий раз, когда я решу пролить на них свет истины. Ты смотрел «Звездные войны»?  
— Сила твоя то есть не кажется чем, падаван юный о, — важно изрекает Дитон, и Стайлз ставит полупустую банку на пол.  
— Мне кажется, тебе пора домой.  
Дитон кивает и поднимается на ноги. Взгляд у него спокойный и совершенно трезвый.  
— Не садись за руль, Стайлз.  
— Ага. Мне самому кажется, это плохая идея.  
Дитон окидывает его взглядом, прищурившись.  
— И часто тебе что-то в последнее время кажется?  
— Все время, — пожимает плечами Стайлз. — Я просто знаю, что должен сделать, вот и все.  
В дверях Дитон замирает и говорит, словно ни к кому не обращаясь:  
— Иногда я скучаю по ней.  
— По Талии?  
— Нет. Не только. По моей стае.  
Стайлз моет пробирки и банки, глядя куда-то сквозь стену. Вытирает руки, берет с полки два пузырька с сухой трухой и пристально смотрит на них, переводя взгляд с одного на другой.   
— Нет, нихрена не выходит, — бормочет он.  
Ночью в лесу прохладно, и ноги сами несут его к невидимому источнику тепла.  
Стайлз вздрагивает, выходя на поляну с огромным пнем.  
Неметон глядит на него своими древними глазами из темноты, он спрашивает: «Что ты здесь забыл?», — и Стайлз не знает, что ответить.  
«Что ты ищешь?» — звучит в голове тихий голос, похожий на шорох песка.  
— Свою стаю, — говорит Стайлз и прислоняется к старым корням, которые доходят ему до коленей.  
Он просыпается от звука чужого дыхания. Моргает, щурится от ярких лучей солнца.  
— Все-таки живой, — бормочет Дерек, не открывая глаз, и подгребает его под бок. — Дитон сказал, если не придешь в себя к утру, звонить ему. Напиши, что все в порядке, мне лень доставать телефон. Полночи с ним связывался, не выспался ничерта.  
— Мог бы и до дивана дотащить. — Стайлз зевает и морщится, потягиваясь, пытается размять затекшую спину. — Или хотя бы принести матрас. И подушку.  
— Дитон сказал не уносить тебя отсюда. — Дерек смотрит на него исподлобья, потом зевает сам и садится на край пня. Стягивает со Стайлза свою куртку и надевает на себя. — Ну?  
— Что «ну»? — Стайлз прикрывает глаза и сворачивается клубком на твердой поверхности. — Я не выспался. Можешь идти куда угодно, я останусь здесь.  
— Ага, разбежался. — Дерек тянет его за плечо, заставляя подняться. Заглядывает в глаза, оттягивая веки.   
Стайлз фыркает.  
— Это тебе надо было идти к нему в ученики, не мне. Даже из тебя вышел бы больший толк. Да из кого угодно вышел бы, кого я обманываю, а? Одно название — советник, а что пользы с тех советов.  
— Это ты где умудрился? — спрашивает Дерек, разглядывая ссадину на его виске.  
Стайлз криво ухмыляется.  
— Говорю же, пользы от моих советов — одна разбитая башка. Хорош, ничего не скажешь, эдак я до официальной церемонии не дотяну. Кстати, а как она проходит? Дитон надо мной ржет, а мне надо знать, мало ли, может вы меня в котел с кровью опустите и облизывать будете под полной луной.  
Дерек поднимает бровь.  
— Интересные у тебя фантазии. Но все куда прозаичней. Никаких церемоний нет — ты сам должен понять, что стая тебя приняла.  
— Да нет у меня стаи! — кричит Стайлз и вскакивает на ноги, сам поражаясь злости в своем голосе. Дерек смотрит на него снизу вверх внимательно и пристально, чуть удивленно, как на говорящее насекомое. Стайлз чувствует, как начинают чесаться кулаки. — Что я должен почувствовать, по-твоему? Озарение? Неземное блаженство?  
Взгляд Дерека становится сочувственным, и Стайлз отворачивается, сцепив зубы, чтобы не смотреть в его рожу, бьет кулаком в край пня, ссаживая кожу с костяшек, как будто это может что-то изменить.  
Дерек хватает его запястье и дергает на себя.  
— Идиот. Это Неметон. Думай, что творишь.  
Они стоят и смотрят, как едва заметный красный след на коре медленно впитывается, исчезая, словно его не было.  
— Идем, я отвезу тебя домой.  
— Обойдусь. — Стайлз пытается выдернуть руку из крепкой хватки, но у него ничего не выходит. Он поворачивается к Дереку и спрашивает: — Ну, что еще? Что? Окей, я придурок, у которого не хватило мозгов не лупить по страшно древней и страшно опасной штуке, которой я вообще-то должен поклоняться и быть благодарен по гроб жизни за мудрость и все такое. Спасибо, что напомнил мне об этом. И спасибо, что вытаскиваешь из очередной передряги, спасибо, Дерек, огромное тебе спасибо. Это же все, на что я гожусь — раз за разом оказываться в полной заднице, из которой меня рано или поздно вытащат мои страшно умные, охренительно храбрые и нечеловечески сильные друзья!  
— Я рад, что ты считаешь меня другом, — говорит Дерек, и Стайлз затыкается, давится воздухом, раззевает рот, как выброшенная на берег рыба.  
— Я просто хотел стать сильнее, — непонятно зачем объясняет он. — Чтобы вытаскивать вас из неприятностей и не давать попадать в них. Помочь всем. Скотту, Лидии, Айзеку, Кире, Малии, да даже придурку Джексону и твоему полоумному дяде, чтоб он провалился. Тебе, — добавляет он после паузы и вздыхает. — Ладно. Подвези меня домой. Обещаю, я не буду слушать Леди Гагу в машине. И подпевать ей. Идем, ну. Уверен, ты тоже не в восторге от того, что тебе пришлось снова заночевать в этом месте.  
Дерек медленно разжимает пальцы. Стайлз прикусывает губу.  
— Тебе рассказал Дитон? — спрашивает он ровным тоном, и Стайлз клянет себя на все лады.  
— Нет, не он. Неважно. Слушай, извини, это и правда не мое дело.  
Дерек хватает его за шиворот и встряхивает так, что на мгновение земля уходит из-под ног.  
— Я уже терял здесь дорогого мне человека и больше такого не допущу. Если кто из нас двоих и умеет оказываться в полной заднице, из которой не в состоянии выбраться сам, без чужой помощи, то это я, а не ты. Ты, впрочем, тоже. Но в отличие от тебя, я могу признаться себе, что мне предстоит долго, очень долго исправлять свои ошибки. И избавляться от своих слабостей. И ты поможешь мне, понятно? Ты всем помогаешь. Такая у тебя природа, ты не можешь держать язык за зубами и вечно лезешь со своими чертовыми советами, и иногда, представь себе, они и в самом деле оказываются полезными!  
Дерек почти кричит, и Стайлз не может даже примерно представить, каких усилий ему стоит держать себя сейчас в руках.  
Он смотрит, как Дерек тяжело переводит дыхание, и делает, наверное, самую безумную из всех вещей, которые когда-либо приходили ему в голову.  
Он шагает вперед и обнимает его.  
— Спасибо, — говорит Стайлз, утыкаясь лицом ему в плечо. — Знаешь, если такая самоуверенная дубина говорит, что я чего-то стою, значит, во мне и правда что-то есть. Спасибо.  
— В тебе есть куда больше, чем ты думаешь. — Дерек разворачивает его за плечи и сжимает на них ладони. — Смотри.  
Над Неметоном восходит солнце, и в его лучах поверхность древнего пня покрывается золотистыми бликами. Они стекаются к центру, к самой сердцевине, и свиваются клубком, чтобы расправить три словно живых отростка, медленно загибающихся на концах.  
— Только не говори, что мне придется регулярно кормить его собственной кровью, — бормочет Стайлз, и Дерек фыркает ему в затылок.  
По шее стекает щекотный холодок, пробирается за ворот рубашки, и Стайлз передергивает плечами. Он чувствует тепло и странный покой.  
— Поехали, что ли, — говорит он, и Дерек отвечает: «Ага», — продолжая стоять на месте, обхватив его руками.  
Ладони у Стайлза полыхают, словно он поднес их к раскаленной жаровне. И шея.  
— В тебе тоже — куда больше, чем ты думаешь, идиот. Прежде всего, у тебя есть я. И ты будешь слушать мои советы. Юный... М-м-м, просто падаван. В общем, слушай, что я говорю, и вместе мы захватим мир. И все такое. Черт, не знаю, что надо говорить в таких случаях, если бы ты меня предупредил заранее, я бы написал речь. Такую речь, после нее ты рыдал бы как ребенок, уж поверь мне.  
— Ты можешь молчать то время, что не даешь советы? — Дерек задевает губами его макушку, и Стайлз чувствует, как начинают гореть кончики ушей.  
— Не-а. Регулятор звука в комплекте не идет. Ну же, поехали. Я заварю тебе чай с чабрецом.  
— Терпеть не могу чабрец.   
Стайлз переминается с ноги на ногу, нервничая.  
— И чего мы ждем?  
— Тихо, не мельтеши. Оцени торжественность момента. Подумай хорошенько, каким будет твой первый совет?  
Стайлз разворачивается, глядя в прищуренные от яркого солнечного света глаза.  
— Если ты думаешь, что сможешь теперь помыкать мной, то можешь поцеловать меня в за...  
Когда Дерек отрывается от его рта, он облизывает губы и поднимает брови.  
— Что? Знаешь, иногда мне — да и не только мне, — кажется, что у тебя задница вместо головы. Немудрено было перепутать.  
Стайлз кусает его за нижнюю губу, хватает за отвороты куртки и тянет на себя, чтобы было удобней мстить.  
У Дерека колючая щетина. Губы мягкие, а язык горячий. Ладони широкие и теплые, держат крепко, не отпускают.  
Стайлз учится находить исключение из любых правил.  
Ты ценишь только то, что успел потерять и оплакать.  
Но есть и вещи, которые не надо терять, чтобы начать ценить.  
Которые ты не хочешь терять ни за что в жизни.


End file.
